A day with Disney
by Haddad Hatter
Summary: Writen from Disney's pov. Walt Disney comes to the Warbucks mansion. He meets Annie, Oliver, and Mario? A day in Disney's shoes. The body of a fifty year old with the mind of a ten year old. A day changed one boy's life. I don't own Annie.


I don't own Annie. I never have and I never will. I love it.

I don't own anny of my charecters besides... well no one. Possibly Disney but i'd rather not get sued.

No stealing my story.

...

I rounded the corner. I pulled the car to a stop beside the huge mansion and the spoon in my mouth fell out. You see, I was eating my favorite, chili and crackers. Annyway the gates opened and I pulled the car in. The great king himself, Oliver Warbucks stood on the steps with a little girl. I secretly smiled at the great joy the girl had on her face. Her hair was curly and her face splottered with freckles. She wore a knee length dress with white buttons and a white collar. He wore a suit, and stood stiff, as most politicians do. A camera man shot a couple pictures, and one of Oliver and I shaking hands. I think I blinked every time. We steped into the house and I tried not to smile and laugh. Apparently the little girl saw my funny face and stuck her tongue out at me! How rude, but incredably funny, so i'll let it pass. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. I took out my notebook to make a note to put somthing like that in one of my comedies. Disney enterprise was steadily becoming a great enterprise. I had already recieved an acadamy award in the year 1932. The year was 1951, and one of my best years. I knocked myself in the head to get rid of my flashbacks. To much soup. Oliver noticed this and raised an eyebrow. I mimiced him. Another camera flash. I'm shure I blinked that time. I rubbed my eyes.

"Ack... Never can get used to that."

"I know what you meen."

Ah, finaly I had touched a cord with Warbucks. He continued to show me arround his home, and told me what he did each day. I pretended to take notes.

"Here is the office, I take calls and sign bills."

I translated that into very boring to me. Of course I still had the mind of a ten year old, somtimes that wasn't a bad thing. Other times it could be horrible. However I was a child that knew how to minipulate words into the best pictures.

"Here is the garden, where I normally have tea with my wife. Would you like to begin your tour of what you do?"

I knew this was a publicity stunt. I smiled, nodded, and with out a word pulled out my note book, some pencils, and began to do what I do best. After a while I looked up, and Warbucks was still their.

"Mr. Warbucks, it takes more than a few minutes to draw a comic strip. Especially when you have to get every little detail right."

I smiled and Oliver left with some word about his wife. The little girl however, didn't. I smiled at her, and heard the clicking of the camera man behind me. I sat their for what seemed like minnutes, but really it was hours. I fliped multiple pages and, eventually, filled up the little book.

"Leaping Lizards..."

I looked up at the little girl with a smile. I turned the book towards her, and began to flip the pages at immense speed. She gasped and her eyes light up with joy. I had drawn mickey mouse, whistling on a padleboat, holding on to the steering wheel. The book continued to have mickey jump off the boat into the water, when his hat fell off his head. The swimming I have to admit was the hardest part. It ended when mickey got onto land and their was a fish still stuck to his foot. Another camera flash.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Annie, and I really liked the story Mr. Disney, sir."

I burst out laughing. I continued to laugh, as I sputtered out some words.

"My dear girl, though I appear to have the body of a 50 year old, I have the mind of a ten year old. How do you think I make children laugh still? I can connect with them!"

"So what do I call you?"

"They call me Walter, I think... Well thats what I was named at birth but you don't have to use that."

"Alright Mr. Walter sir."

I scouled at her, but I couldn't hate this girl. It turned into a smile. I began to laugh, a genuine laugh, and then the camera flashed again.

"Come ON!"

I raised my hands up.

"I know it's your job and everything but, do you have to take a picture every time I move?"

"Sorry sir you just keep blinking, I don't know If I have anny good ones sir."

I'm shure the mad expression faded off my face.

"Alright, how about I pose, and try not to blink while you take the picture."

I flashed a good natured smile at the boy. He smiled back.

"Ready?"

"I'll try my best Mr. Camera boy sir."

The boy smiled as he took the picture. I didn't blink.

"Victory!"

I stood up and threw my hands in the air. The three of us laughed. The camera boy, only appeared to be 18. It was curious that a boy so young would be sent on the project.

"Whats your name son?"

"Mario Puzo."

"What do you want to be when you grow up Mario?"

"A play wight sir..." Said the boy confused. "But that can't happen."

"Why not?" I continued to press the boy. "If I can, and Mr. Warbucks can live our dreams, why can't you?"

The boy nodded. I took the sketchbook, and even though it pained me to do so, signed the inside cover of the book. Mr. Warbucks came back out, to see what I was doing for the past 4 hours. I showed him the moving pictures and he was just as suprised as his adopted daughter. He was even more suprised when I handed the book to the camera boy.

"Go try Mario. You've got to try."

I tiped my hat and jumped over the garden wall. I walked up the drive way to my car. I sat down and closed the door behind me. I started up the car and took a bite of chili. I smiled knowing I just made that boy's day.

...

"What a strange man."

"I liked him."

Annie, Oliver, and Grace all sat in the garden. Grace was sipping tea. Oliver read the paper. A particular article stood out to him.

"Look! It's an article on Mr. Disney!"

Annie stood up on her chair.

"What does it say dady Warbucks?"

"It says... He's a 50 year old man with a heart to big for his body and the mind of a ten year old. I wonder if thats ment to be offensive."

Little did they know Walt Disney was reading the same article on a plane. He smiled at a joke little known to him.

"You can do it Mario."

...

Mario was in his little shop, writing. He wrote, and wrote, untill somone had an asignment, and then he would continue to write.

...

Mario Puzo accomplished his dreams. His most famous books are The Godfather 1 2 and 3. He also helped work on super man. He died in 1999 of heart failure.

...

Walt Disney grew up eventually. Just kidding. He always remained a kid. Even with his death in 1966 of lung tumor did he not give up his act. The last thing he wrote was Kurt Russle. So, his riddles go on.

...

Please Review!


End file.
